I've Got You
by I Stole a Lot of Things
Summary: A continuation of the scene in which Amelia and Sam find out that Don is alive. Sam prays to Gabriel, and Gabriel comforts Sam as he begs for forgiveness for leaving him.


"Don is alive."

Amelia's words echo in Sam's head as he gapes at her, still unable to comprehend what she said. Sam freezes and his heart drops to his feet, and he croaks out, "A-alive? I-I-I don't… understand. I thought you said he died in Afghanistan?" By the terrified look on Amelia's face, he can tell that she had no idea how to handle this.

"Maybe, um, maybe I should… go," Sam mutters, getting up and grabbing his backpack, laptop, and the keys to the Impala. He wills himself not to look back as his eyes well up with tears and a sob threatens to escape his throat.

"Sam, wait… I…" Amelia says weakly, reaching out to him as her father takes her into his arms. She finally breaks down, her knees buckling and Stan guiding her to a chair as she lets out a wail of joy, relief, and terror.

Sam glances back as he reaches for the front door, catching Stan's eye as he reaches his arm around his daughter. The apology in Stan's eyes is too much for Sam and he chokes on his suppressed sob, falling to his knees on the porch as soon as he closes the door and taking his head in his hands.

"Oh God, what… why… I don't know…" Sam stutters between sobs as the tears stream down his face and onto his sweater. He manages to stagger to the Impala, throwing his things in the backseat as he falls limply into the driver's seat, laying down on the leather bench seat and curling into the fetal position.

"Gabriel, please. I need you," Sam whispers as a fresh wave of sobs wracks his body.

**SCENE**

Over Michael's lecture about not dive-bombing the fledgling angels during their flying lessons, Gabriel hears the faint sound of someone praying to him. Gladly tuning Michael out, he focuses his attention on the voice, immediately recognizing the voice as Sam's. A pang of sadness hits Gabriel as he remembers how Sam left him for that brunette chick, Amanda or Allison or something, after Dean disappeared. Gabriel debates going down invisibly to see what's wrong, but his thoughts are interrupted by Michael's insistent voice.

"Are you even listening to me? Dad is not going to be happy – "

"When is he ever happy with me?," Gabriel retorts, cutting Michael off mid-sentence with a dismissive wave. "Just give me my punishment or let me go; I've got something to take care of," Gabriel says, smirking at his brother.

"Fine. You're teaching flying lessons for the next two weeks. And those fledglings had better know how to fly like pros by the end, you read me?"

"Sure sure, you got it, bro. Gotta go," Gabriel quickly answers, disappearing and leaving Michael shaking his head.

**SCENE**

Gabriel pops up in a quiet suburban street and spots the familiar lines of the Impala, hearing Sam's quiet whimpering from the front seat. He walks silently toward the driver's side, crouching to look in the window at the hulking form of his giant hunter curled up on the front seat. He wants so badly to wrap his arms around Sam and cradle him as he cries, but the pain of losing him still weighs heavily on Gabriel's mind, and he resigns himself to sit in the backseat and watch over his moose.

After a while, Gabriel hears Sam's breath slow and his soft snoring, and he decides that he will talk to Sam when he wakes up. Gabriel lays his head back and crosses his arms, making himself comfortable for the long night.

Sam wakes before sunrise, wiping his face and running a hand through his hair as he sits up and sighs, wondering where the hell he should go. He remembers all too vividly the night before, and shakes his head at the memory; he needs to be practical right now.

Silently, Gabriel pops into the front seat, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes as he turns to look at Sam. "I, uh, I heard your prayer," he mutters, looking down at his hands and fidgeting with his jacket.

Sam is startled by the appearance of his angel – well, used to be his angel – and inhales sharply, looking at Gabriel's solemn face and resisting the urge to envelop him in a bear hug. Sam had no idea that Gabriel even cared for him anymore, let alone that he had maintained their direct line of communication.

"I'm sorry, I just… I needed to talk… Amelia…" Sam begins, his voice trailing off as Gabriel winces at the mention of her name.

"What happened? Did she leave you for another guy? I know that feeling," Gabriel responds sarcastically, still looking down at the floor.

Sam feels a stab of regret at Gabriel's tone, and falls silent for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tell Gabriel what happened.

"Her husband is… alive," Sam says quietly, looking at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

Gabriel turns to look at Sam incredulously, obviously not understanding what Sam has said. "Her who is what?" Gabriel asks, the gears turning in his mind.

"Her husband who she, er, we, thought had died in Afghanistan, he's, he's alive," Sam stutters, feeling another wave of tears welling up in his eyes. Gabriel slumps in the seat, dumbfounded as he realizes the ramifications of this news. God knows he hated seeing Sam with someone else, but he would never wish something like this on his hunter.

"Sam, I – I'm so sorry," Gabriel says quietly, reaching out to put his hand on Sam's huge shoulder. "What do you need me to do?" he asks, his protective side taking over.

After a moment of staring blankly through the windshield, Sam turns to Gabriel's sympathetic eyes and breaks down. "Please, take me home. Take me… somewhere… anywhere… I don't think I can… drive," Sam manages to say through violent sobs, reaching toward Gabriel like a child reaching for his mother.

Gabriel embraces Sam's huge sobbing form, quickly racking his brain to remember Sam's favorite heaven and transporting them with a snap of his fingers.

**SCENE**

Sam blinks and suddenly he's on plush couch next to a softly crackling fireplace, in what looks to be a log cabin. He laughs in spite of himself, and hugs Gabriel closer. "You remembered my favorite heaven," he says as he wipes his eyes and catches his breath.

"Of course I did. I did redecorate a little, though," Gabriel says, smirking and pointing to the wall behind them. Sam barks out a laugh and punches Gabriel in the arm, giving him a knowing look.

"A stuffed moose head? Seriously?" Sam complains, "You know Crowley gave me that nickname, right?"

Gabriel shrugs, "I guess even demons can come up with some good lines once in a while," turning back to face Sam on the couch, gently taking his hand.

"Gabriel, I – " Sam begins, quickly cut off as Gabriel holds up his hand.

"It doesn't matter," Gabriel says firmly, reaching up to put his hand against Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry I left you, please forgive me, I –" Sam begins, fresh tears welling up in his eyes, "I, I, I love you," he manages to say before burying his face in Gabriel's chest, soaking his shirt.

"I know, baby, I know," Gabriel croons, rubbing Sam's back and running his fingers through Sam's long hair. "It's okay, you're safe now. I've got you."


End file.
